


Ace In The Hole.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [201]
Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley
Genre: Crack, Drily, Gen, Golf, Modern AU, Playing Golf With Siri, Siri is Goole’s sidekick, lennyface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Siri and Inspector Goole take a break from guilt-tripping kind of sort of but not really murderers to have a nice, relaxing game of golf.One problem.The Inspector doesn’t play golf.





	Ace In The Hole.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> ...don’t question why Siri is an Australian woman. Just don’t.

“I don’t play golf.” The Inspector said drily to his phone. The phone made a noise and a female Australian-accented voice spoke back to him.

“Searching for nearby golf centres...” The Inspector sighed as he examined the centres which were pulled up. It seemed Siri wished to play golf with him, and so he supposed he would accept. Maybe there would be some guilty people there he could spread the message of socialism to.

Bromley’s best golf centre was located on the outskirts of the city. It held a majestic 18-hole field with greens, bogeys and lakes galore. Inspector Google approached the golf centre with trepidation. He didn’t know what to expect.

“Siri, how likely is it that I will win this game?” He asked to make small talk. Siri pondered this.

“I’d say about a 1:100000 chance.” The Inspector sighed.

“Yes.” Siri taunted mockingly. Goole pulled her over to the golf centre where they both got clubs and balls.

Three holes in, the Inspector could tell Siri was going to win the game. There was just something about her incredible technique which sent the balls sailing over the tops of the bogeys and straight into the holes on the green. Meanwhile, Google’s balls always seemed to end up balls-deep in a lake, bogey, or miscellaneous wet hole. 

After seventeen holes, Siri was at a grand total of 17 while the Inspector’s score was a fantastic 336. He personally thought he was doing quite well.

Siri lined up her ball on the tee. She swung backwards, processor whirring as she attempted to calculate the best restaurants in the local area, then hit the ball all the way over the huge lake in the centre of course 18 and straight into the hole.

“Here are some recommendations:” She declared triumphantly, several nice-looking restaurants with glowing five star reviews popping up on her screen. The Inspector frowned at her, but said nothing for fear of sending her on another three hour rant about the history of south-west China.

He hit the ball.

It soared above buildings, treetops, Arthur Birling’s ego and Eric Birling’s alcohol tolerance (admittedly the latter wasn’t a very difficult feat to accomplish). The hole was in sight, and the ball plummeted towards the green at record speeds.

It bounced off the green effortlessly, landing straight in the lake.

“Siri, let’s go home.” Inspector Goole said.

“Alright. I will call an Uber.” Siri replied.

The end~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late post- my Wifi’s been down :-/
> 
> Prompt- Inspector Goole playing golf with Siri
> 
> Original Number- 214


End file.
